Why can't you see that?
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: They thought it was only a school project. That's when a fight broke off between the 2, leaving Jou with his dad... meaning, trouble. As usual, here comes Seto his prince charming! Will love bloom? [SetoXJou]
1. Chapter 1

**Why can't you see that?**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** They thought it was only a school project. How wrong they were when they start to fall in love with each other. Or so… they thought. [SetoXJou(Joey)]

"No! No! No!" Jou said quickly as the teacher handed her the papers on what to report on. "There is absolutely _no way_ I am working this out with Mr. Multi-billionaire Moneybags!!!"

"Do you want to pass or not?" The teacher in front of Jou raised an eyebrow.

Seto examined the 2 arguing people in front of him, turning to their teacher, he said, "Are you _even_ sure he won't chew all those papers down before we get back from school?"

"Shut up, _Kaiba_!!!" Jou snarled.

"Look, Jounouchi-_san_. You need this passing grade more than anyone here in class… and Kaiba-_san_ might be able to help you. Isn't that an opportunity?" She tried to smile, but the blonde teen before her didn't buy it. "No! It's not! It's _hell_! I am _not_ risking my weekend with his presence in front of me!" Jou yelled.

Their teacher raised an eyebrow, "You are going to work this project, whether you like it or _not, Jounouchi!_ That goes for you too, _Kaiba_!" And with that, the enraging teacher trotted away, throwing the report papers to their faces in the process.

Jou grumbled irritably as he slammed his locker open with a thud. He slid his books inside and slammed it shut, only to see that his wrists (amidst the long sleeved jacket he was wearing) were bleeding and were starting to stain the fabric of his jacket.

_'Damn it!'_ He cursed inwardly.

"Hey, mutt." Jou gave a small eep before hiding his wrists away, looking to the frowning CEO behind him. "What do you want?" Jou snapped. "I'm busy for the whole weekend. So you make the report." Seto said as he pushed the stack of papers to Jou.

"WHAT?! You can't give me that excuse, Kaiba! This is supposed to be a report for partners and I'm certainly _not_ going to work on it alone!" Jou fought back as he pushed the papers to Seto this time.

"Does this face look like it cares?" Seto glared at the blonde teen before him. Jou was left silent. "No… it doesn't." Seto snapped, "I don't care if I fail in this report, pup. I have a high grade in any subject big enough to make me pass for graduation!"

"And you're just going to give me all the load?" Jou raised his voice, sounding a little hurt.

"Yeah." Seto smirked, "Watch me." And with that, he walked away. He was expecting an insult from the blonde when he noticed nothing coming. But instead, he heard a faint… "Fine." And when he turned to look at his pup, the blonde had already walked slowly to the other direction.

Jounouchi was acting weird. He could see that. Lying on his back, he had finished making the documents which were still due 'till next week. Honestly, he never knew what came over him when he just tossed Jou the entire load of report.

Maybe he was expecting the pup to beg for his help…

Or maybe… he was just playing hard-to-get.

Either way, he was regretting it now. Seeing that he was just lying down in a queen-sized bed when the blonde pup might be doing everything in confusion right now.

Finally, deciding that maybe he should just check on his pup. He dialed a number on his cellphone.

"Hello? Kame Game Shop."

"Yugi?"

"Oh. Hey, Kaiba… I… I never knew you'd call… much less… know my number…" Yugi said from the other end.

"You live in a Game Shop. How could I _not_ know your number when there are Kame Game Shop posters being hung on arcades?" Seto raised an eyebrow, noticing that Yugi's innocence can be such a pain.

"Oh. Right… what do you want?" Yugi smiled.

"The mutt's address. Do you know where he lives?"

"Eh? Umm… y-yeah. Why?"

"School project, remember? He's my partner." _'Does he have to know **everything?**'_

"Oh… okay…"

Yugi was starting to get on his nerves.

Seto stared at the paper where he wrote down the blonde's address.

Room 869.

Yup, this was the place. He was about to knock on the door, when suddenly, he heard voices and screaming getting louder. The next thing he knew, the door sprung open and a blonde teen came crashing down with him to the floor.

"K-K-Kaiba??!" Jou blinked, blood coming out from his forehead and lips.

"J-Jou! Y-You're bleeding!!!" Seto gasped.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!!!" A voice can be heard as Jou quickly pulled Seto up by the collar. "Ah! Hurry! Move!" Jou yelled as he dragged Seto by the hand, running down to the stairs of the broken down apartment.

Both teens panted and heaved as they settled to a bench on the park. Jou placed a hand on his chest as he tried to breathe in as much oxygen as he possibly could, while the brunette beside him just stared.

"What happened? What's going on?" Seto asked suspiciously as Jou tried to breath steadily.

"I see you've met my dad." Jou smirked as he wiped the blood away from his chin. Slowly, he felt a handkerchief come up to his face as he saw the CEO looking worriedly at him. "You're head is still bleeding." Seto said as Jou gladly took the hanky.

"Umm… th-thanks, Kaiba…" he whispered, wiping the blood off of his forehead. When he noticed that the bleeding wouldn't stop, "Shit!!!" Jou snapped, as he felt his head started to spin.

"Don't you have hemorrhage or something?" Seto raised an eyebrow; "Cause a normal person who'd have died of blood loss right now in _your_ condition."

"Sh-shut… up…" Jou said as he tried to punch the CEO, but instead, it was a mere stroke as he weakly fell into Seto's lap. "Damn it!!! _Oi_, what's the matter, mutt?" Seto shook the blonde teen on his lap as Jou just moaned.

"Heartless… cold… ass…" The half-conscious teen muttered before finally limping into unconsciousness.

It didn't take long for Jounouchi to wake up from his short slumber. The moment he registered everything in his sight, he was leaning against someone's back on a piggyback ride. Jou moaned before finally realizing that he was having a migraine. "You're awake." Came his savior's voice.

"K-Kaiba?" Jou muttered.

"I see I've done a good job on that bandage." Seto smirked conceitedly to himself as Jou looked at the piece of torn clothing wrapped around on his forehead. "Y-you did this?" Jou asked. Seto nodded without saying anything.

Silence illuminated them as the CEO carried the blonde unto his back towards his mansion. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to ride in his expensive limousine right at that moment. He just wanted this feeling to last forever.

Seto blinked. Was he actually feeling something "different" for the boy.

"_N-ne_, Seto?"

Seto's attention was brought up when Jou said his first time. "_Hai_?" Seto answered back with a soft voice.

"_A-arigatou_…" Came the soft and small reply of the teen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seto changed the subject.

"Eh?"

"About your dad."

Jou was left in silence as he leaned in closer to Seto's warm back. "I… w- was scared…" Jou lowered his head, feeling tears come out of his eyes. "B-Besides… h-how can I tell anyone… especially _you_…" Jou didn't mean to sound rude, but, those were what he felt right now… and he didn't know why, of all the people, he had to tell _Seto Kaiba._

"…wh-when… you'll just rub it in my face?" Jou continued as he sniffed silently, hoping the CEO wouldn't hear him.

"I pretty much understand your condition, Jou." This time, it was Jou's turn to jump when the CEO said his name. "We both have the same types of abusive fathers!"

Jou felt himself gasp as everything started to register everything that much.

"_N-ne_?"

"Yeah?" Seto asked.

"D-do you… I mean… do you hate me or something?" Jou quickly asked, hoping that he wouldn't offend the billionaire. Otherwise, the blue-eyed teen would just drop him to the floor right at that instant.

"How about you? Do you hate me, Jou?"

"Hey! I asked you first!"

"Fine."

"Well?"

"Answer me first, mutt."

"Not until you answer me first , Moneybags!"

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"We're going nowhere, you know that?" Seto sighed out loud as he finally gave up. "Fine. I'll answer first." Seto said. "No… I don't hate you. You're just annoying and everyday you seem so cheerful even though you never get things right!" Seto paused, "For some reason though, Jou. I envy you."

"Envy me? For what? For being the punk that everyone hates? For being such a _dumb_ student! You don't know what envy means, Kaiba! I think the person who should do the envying is me." Jou sighed.

"Money isn't everything. At least, not to me." Seto said, "You're lucky you get to hide your emotions by your smiles, Katsuya. Not everyone can do that. For me, it's hard to smile."

"Then I'll teach you to." Jou said as Seto stopped in his tracks. "What?!" Seto gasped.

"I'll teach you how to smile, Seto… that is, if you want me to." Jou smiled.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Seto?" Seto looked at Jou. "You're calling me 'Seto' now?"

"Umm… can't I?" Jou laughed nervously.

Seto smirked as he gave a small chuckle. "You never cease to amuse me, Jou."

"HA! There! Heard that?!" Jou smirked.

"What?" Seto blinked.

"You called me 'Jou' too! It's an improvement!"

"Improvement for what?!" Seto snapped.

"Friendship." Jou grinned. "Really, Seto. I want to stop arguing. My life is already a living hell and yet your constant taunts makes my heart hurt than it already is." Jou pouted as he leaned his head on Seto's shoulders. "Sorry… for being such a pain."

Seto blinked. Jou was _certainly_ being open to the CEO. Could he be… that… nah!

"Yeah, you should be." Seto smirked as Jou pouted. "Hey! You're supposed to say sorry too!"

"And what if I'm not?" Seto laughed. Jou blinked as he smiled widely. "See? You're doing it already. You're smiling… actually, you're laughing." Seto blushed and looked back to his front, "Y-you're weird, Katsuya."

"I know." Jou smiled as he leaned on Seto's back once again. "G'nyt."

"Yeah… sleep tight." Seto smiled, a genuine smile as he walked back to the road heading to Kaiba Mansion.

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why can't you see that?**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary:** They thought it was only a school project. How wrong they were when they start to fall in love with each other. Or so… they thought. [SetoXJou(Joey)]

"Eat it!!! Or else!!!" Seto threatened, bringing a spoonful of hot chicken soup to Jou's face. "I'm not hungry, Seto!" Jou argued as he tried to scooter away from the CEO sitting on the bed before him.

"You _are_! I heard your stomach growl!" Seto argued back, "Or is it… your animal instincts are getting on the way?" Seto raised an eyebrow as Jou snarled, "Grrr… fine! But I'm eating by myself!" The blonde snapped as he took the bowl from Seto's hands and fed himself quietly.

Seto looked squarely to the blonde.

"I hate you." Jou snapped, making Seto raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we discussed things and agreed that we don't hate each other."

"Well… _you_ don't hate me. I never said anything about _not_ hating you!" Jou said, pointing the spoon to Seto's face. "Read Chapter 1 again for proof!"

Seto sighed, "Then I supposed kicking you out of the house will be a good idea then!"

Jou gulped.

"Kidding." Seto smirked as he took the now-empty bowl from Jou's lap. He sure can eat fast!

"Seto?"

"Hmm?" Seto turned to look at the blonde.

"The project. It's due on Monday." Jou said as Seto blinked, looking at the blonde who was reaching something out of his pocket, "I brought it with me, though."

Seto's eyes stared at the bloodstained folded papers on Jou's hand as Seto sighed out loud.

"Don't worry about it… I'll have some of the nannies work on it instead. Right now, you need rest." Seto said.

"I-I can't do that!" Jou argued.

"No. **_I_** did." Seto corrected, taking the folded papers from the blonde's hand, "I'm never going to forgive you, Jounouchi Katsuya, if you ever sneak out and insist on doing the project!"

"Hn! And you're stopping me?" Jou challenged.

Seto suddenly mumbled something irritably as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Jou's lips, making the blonde's eyes widened. As soon as they broke off from the kiss, Seto looked nervously to the boy before him.

Jou looked at Seto with eyes widened as he lightly touched over his lips. "D-did we just…"

Seto nodded. "You never knew, didn't you?" Seto asked as he placed a hand on Jou's cheek. "And yet… you still hate me?"

Jou was left speechless as he looked at the CEO sadly. "I don't hate you, Jou… because I love you." Seto smiled as he leaned down to kiss on the blonde again, when Jou suddenly covered his mouth with his palm.

"Don't." Jou said, his palm still covering his mouth.

Seto was taken back at first, when he noticed the tears on Jou's eyes. "I-I'm bad… I-I'm sorry…" Jou sobbed as he latched his arms behind Seto's neck and pulled the CEO, making them both fall backwards to the bed. Seto gasped at first but soon noticed that the blonde on top of him was just scared and broken at the moment.

"Shh… it's okay." Seto said, nuzzling Jou's hair, like a master and his pup. "It's okay, Jou…"

Jou blinked as he looked up to Seto, who just recently threw some documents on his bed. "Wh-what are these? The school project?"

"No. I'm taking you out of that wretched place, Jou. And from now on, you're staying with me!" Seto snapped.

"WHAT?!" Jou half-shouted, standing up in the process. "Wh-what about my _oyaaji_?"

"He's going to be in custody for a while. For child abuse. And for illegal drinking." Seto snapped as he looked down at the documents. "No one is going to hurt you again, Jou."

SLAP!

Seto was taken back when he felt his left cheek burning.

"I didn't tell you to do that, Seto!" Jou snapped as he yelled at the CEO. "My father is the only one I have left and yet you take him away from me!"

Seto grabbed Jou from the shoulders and shook him, "He's hurting you, Jou! Why can't you see that?!"

"**You're** hurting me, Seto! He might have hurt me too! But I love him! He's my father, for god's sake!" Jou argued as he broke from Seto's tightening grip.

"Fine. If you want it so much, then go! Go back to him!" Seto yelled, taking all the documents in his palms and tearing the thick batch in half with one swift movement. "Don't come crawling back to me, Jou, when you need help!"

"I never asked for your help, Kaiba! You just gave them to me without notification!" Jou snapped.

Jou's head was snapped back to his side when he felt something hit him. Without turning back to his front, he felt blood trickle down to his mouth as he heard a wine glass shatter to the ground. He noticed all the contents of the glass soaking him and his shirt as he noticed Seto hyperventilating in anger in front of him.

"Get out!" Seto snapped.

"Seto, I-"

"GET OUT!!!"

"But-"

"**Didn't you _hear me?!_**"

"Fine…" Jou whispered as he slowly brushed away from the CEO. Without realizing that his tears were running freely down now.

_He was expecting an insult from the blonde when he noticed nothing coming. But instead, he heard a faint… "Fine." And when he turned to look at his pup, the blonde had already walked slowly to the other direction._

The same tone.

The same sadness in that voice.

Before Seto could realize it, he already made a mistake. "J-Jou, wait-" Too late. Jou had already broken off into a run.

They weren't running, but both of them were walking pretty fast, taking short steps one at a time. And before they could realize anything, they were already outside Kaiba Mansion.

"JOU! Jou! Jou, please wait." Seto pleaded as he followed behind the blonde teen. "What do want, _Kaiba_?" Jou wrapped his jacket tighter around him, without looking back at the CEO. Finally, the CEO caught up and hugged Jou by the back.

"I'm sorry…" Seto whispered to Jou's ear. "I'm not your pet, Seto." Jou gritted his teeth, hugging himself tighter by the second, "Y-you can't decide things for me."

Jou instantly looked back to Seto with tear-stained eyes.

"Y-you took me to your home without permission. You fed me like some sort of dog. Y-you kissed me without thought. Y-you're deciding for my life as if I can't do anything about it! And when you finally _ordered_ me to leave. You come crawling back to me!"

"You're acting as if I have no brains at all, Seto!!!" Jou snarled. "You won't even let me handle our school project!!! How am I supposed to let people see I am capable of doing things when you just look down on me like that!!!"

Seto instantly grabbed Jou by the wrist as he leaned closer, "It's not that, Jou. I- I was only concerned for your welfare…"

"I don't want you looking down on me!" Jou cried as new tears sprung from his eyes. "I… I don't know… if I even have the right to love you…"

"…t-to… love me?" Seto repeated.

Jou tried to hold it back, but it was of no use, "I hate you, Seto! I _hate_ you!!!" Jou sobbed, latching on to Seto's chest. "We're living in 2 different worlds… there is no way I can be in your world."

"Jou…"

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" Jou whispered as Seto nuzzled the blonde's head.

"I'm sorry, Jou…"

"S-Seto?"

Seto smiled as he broke away from their embrace as Seto turned to leave. But before he could, he stopped and asked, "D-do you love me, Jou?"

"…"

"…Cause… I never heard you say you love me too…" Seto paused, "…when we kissed."

Jou felt himself in the urge of breaking down, "JERK!!!"

Seto turned back to the blonde, when the moment he did, soft lips were already covering his own. Jou held Seto's face securely by his hands. The moment they broke away, Jou frowned at the CEO. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"

Seto blinked.

"There! I said it! I love you, you damn moneybags!" Jou snapped as he kissed Seto fully on the lips again. And the moment they broke off for air, Seto instantly pulled Jou close to him. Jou blushed at the sudden closeness as he felt his chest press tightly to Seto's chest, making their noses touch each other.

With a 1-second peck on Jou's lips, Seto smirked, "Gotcha!!!" Seto winked as Jou blinked.

"Eh?"

"I knew you'd fall for it, mutt."

"What?" Jou continued to blink. "I knew you couldn't resist me." Seto said.

Jou realized, he was being toyed at. "You **_idiot_!**" Jou pushed away from Seto and continued walking out of the Kaibas' territory when strong arms pulled him back again.

"'Love you…" Seto said, burying his face on Jou's neck and kissing it softly. Jou pouted and hugged Seto's arms around him, "You jerk!" Jou muttered as he felt the blood on his forehead trickle down to his mouth.

"Come on, pup." Seto said, carrying Jou back to the mansion bride-style. "Let's go back."

"Remind me to be angry with you for the rest of my life." Jou said.

"Okay…as long as you'll love me." Seto smiled, making the blonde blush. "Well? Do you? Or do you **not** love me?"

Jou mumbled something that Seto couldn't make out.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I do, damn it!"

"I do what?" Seto teased.

"Love you!" Jou answered.

"Really…"

"Yes, really!"

"Is that so?"

"Stop it already!"

"Okay…"

**_End._**


End file.
